A Magical Christmas Gift!
by Josh DD
Summary: It's virtually Christmas in Adventure Bay and Marshall was very excited about this as much as Everest. Marshall wanted to apprise Everest his feelings for her and how it affected her, but there was one issue, Marshall didn't want to devastate Christmas for Everest and by devastate, his clumsiness. Will Marshall gain his Magical Christmas Gift?


_**A Magical Christmas Gift!**_

 _Marshall who tends to behave silly and clumsy is invariably the joker of the team. He usually is accident prone and would generally crash and bump into things, such as crashing the pups at the elevator. He can be a bit air-headed, and gets very elevated, but despite of his clumsiness, Marshall is a loyal and brave member of the PAW patrol, who job is to clear out fires and any variety of forming-liquid. He's the fire and medic pup of the team. Anyone would want to be his friend or even best friend, such as Chase. Marshall is a Dalmatian who is compassionate and caring over others, and would do anything to befriend others._

 _Ryder also introduced a new official member of the PAW patrol, Everest. This happened when they went to meet Jake at South Pole, he was about to trip and tumble over a cliff, but fortunately Everest was there to give a paw. And so, after she saved Jake twice, Ryder has made her an official member of the PAW patrol. Marshall, the pup who first met her, fell in love at her glorious sight. He even helped her out, such as when she was ravenous, Marshall is always up for the job by contributing her liver-flavoured biscuits, treats, anything that is liver-flavoured. Chase is the only one who saw how Marshall acts around her, trying to avoid his clumsiness, not thinking he was dumb or anything, but Everest thought he was cute, she didn't mind if he was an accident prone almost at all times, she just was blissful when she was around Marshall. Marshall had no idea she didn't mind his clumsiness, but he always wanted her happy and hyperactive, as to when she always has her toboggan with her._

 _It was almost Christmas and the pups were so excited, especially Skye who, for some reason, loved Christmas because of the ornaments, decorations and Christmas gifts. Marshall was excited too for he knew how much Everest loved snow and ice, and Marshall was particularly cautious to not mess or decay Everest's favourite part of the year. He knew how major this was for her. Everest at the other side was always satisfied to be with Jake at his resort with her Snowmobile, enjoying a hot cocoa with Jake by his cabin, resting on his armchair._

 _"Hope, this new year is going to be amazing, Everest." Said Jake as he quickly took a few sips of the hot cocoa held in his gloves, he had the gloves because it was freezing up at Jake's resort._

 _"Yeah, I hope so. Christmas is my favourite annual of the year, especially the choir singing." Answered Everest who took a quick glimpse at Jake and then at her bowl, eating a liver-flavoured biscuit._

 _"Yeah, mine too Everest, mine too."_

* * *

 _At the Lookout, Ryder was repairing his ATV since it took compact corrosion. It was a few hours ago, when they had to help Captain Turbot with his sailing ship. After the task was accomplished, Ryder arrived at the Lookout with Zuma and Chase. Marshall accidentally dropped all the tennis balls out of the wagon and Ryder stumbled and by accident, hit the acceleration which manipulated the ATV causing it to smash in a wall. Marshall felt all guilty of doing it and of course he regretted doing it, but Ryder glared at Marshall causing him to whimper. Ryder said it was okay because it was an accident, but Marshall thought it was his fault and said he messes everything up, he then strolled beyond. Ryder sighed and then began repairing his vehicle,_

 _"Are you still repairing your ATV, Ryder?" Interrogated Rubble demented with how much time Ryder spent on his ATV supposing it was done,_

 _"Almost Rubble, It's a lot of pressure to be put into, though." Replied Ryder concentrating on what tool to utilize next on his ATV,_

 _"Why'd you ask?"_

 _"I was just wondering when the next trip on the PAW patroller is because I'm kinda curious."_

 _Ryder giggled a bit and lowered the screwdriver and responded,_

 _"We'll have to wait and see."_

 _"Alright."_

 _Rubble went into the lookout and saw Rocky attempting to secure the wagon from earlier on. Skye and Zuma were competing to a match on Pup Pup Boogie. Chase and Marshall were having a discussion. Rubble walked up to Chase and Marshall and asked to what they were talking about._

 _"Oh, nothing." Answered Marshall, he and Chase walked out of the Lookout. Rubble raised an eyebrow in confusion. He just went to help out Rocky._

 _"So, what is it that you want to tell me, Marshall?" Questioned Chase, despite the fact, that Marshall not having any secrets to keep away from his friends, especially Chase,_

 _"Can you keep a secret?" Whispered Marshall,_

 _"Of course Marshall."_

 _"I think I have a crush on," Marshall gulped and answered. "E-Everest?"_

 _"You WHAT?" Bellowed Chase dumbfounded to apprehend comparable news by his best friend,_

 _"Shhh! Keep it down, will you?"_

 _"Alright, but I can't believe you actually have a crush on Everest?"_

 _"You've been acting kinda weird Chase. Are you jealous?"_

 _"What? No, I just….. I just…" Chase took a deep breath and calmed himself down and continued to speak,_

 _"Look I don't like Everest on any condition, but she's friendly, nice and…." Marshall frowned at Chase. "I shouldn't say anymore, right?"_

 _Marshall sighed and inhaled and exhaled and began looking around him and Chase to see if nobody was overhearing in their conversation. Marshall knew he could have faith and trust in Chase, so he assured to tell Chase,_

 _"I may have a small crush on Everest, but what's the difference? You have a crush on someone too."_

 _"No I don't." Said Chase slightly embarrassed glancing at the ground, he knew he couldn't tell anybody he liked Skye,_

 _"I know you like Skye, Chase."_

 _"You have no proof and I'm the only one with the detective skills around here, anyway."_

 _"Is this about me or about you?" Challenged Marshall,_

 _"It's about you, Marshall. You're the pup that's struggling to find help, and I'm the one that's going to help you with this task to accomplish, for his best friend."_

 _"Thanks Chase. I appreciate it." Answered Marshall smiling,_

 _"No problem, Marshall. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!"_

 _"I guess." I have one more question." Apprised Marshall,_

 _"Yeah, what's that Marshall?"_

 _"Do you think Everest will like me back?"_

 _"Of course." Encouraged Chase being there for his best friend whenever he needed help. "Why'd you ask?" Questioned Chase curious,_

 _"It's because I'm clumsy and I always mess things up." Whimpered Marshall sitting on the smooth ground,_

 _"So what? I mean, that's the supreme thing about you, you do things like that, to get attention to yourself, even though you don't want to, but to get people to laugh because nobody would want you to change, they would want you to be the same pup over and over again. Marshall you're the class clown around here, and I promise that you will never regret doing so." Interpreted Chase looking at Marshall who was concentrating hard, Chase knew Marshall had confidence built in him he just needed to not be petrified about this and have the courage to tell her._

 _"Thanks Chase, again."_

 _"No problem, Marshall. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help." Said Chase raising his paw in mid-air,_

 _"Uh, you said that twice." Corrected Marshall,_

 _Riiight."_

 _Both of them chuckled at the response and one more thing came to Marshall's head,_

 _"Wait, how could I forget? It's Christmas!" Said Marshall elevated, forgetting this event of the year, he knew how much Everest loved snow and ice and he wanted to make Christmas Eve a special day for Everest._

 _"Oh right, I forgot about that too. I guess I had too many things in mind. Like helping Ryder with his ATV and leading some traffic jam. I sure was busy today." Said Chase feeling mature with what he had said, he still didn't like when Marshall was immature, he thought it was disturbing,_

 _"Well let's go!"_

 _"Do we have to? "I mean, I'm scared she won't like me back." Answered Marshall, hoping nothing will go wrong,_

 _"The only way to know is to find out." Advised Chase always helping his best friend when he needed help,_

 _"Okay." Said Marshall not knowing if it was the right thing to do,_

 _"Now let's go to Jake's resort and meet Everest."_

 _"Wait, what about tomorrow, it's almost dark." Assured Marshall,_

 _"Good point. Alright, tomorrow it is." Replied Chase as they both walked in the Lookout,_

 _Ryder was helping Rocky to fix something up because it became loose and Zuma and Skye were competing against each other and Rubble was watching them, being the next pup to jump in Pup Pup Boogie against the winner._

 _"Ryder, what are we doing for this Christmas?" Questioned Chase curious, he liked Christmas and he liked Santa Clause because he would receive presents and gifts from him, just like everyone else in Adventure Bay would,_

 _"Well, now that you asked, we will put up a Christmas tree with ornaments and decorations on it, and sing songs, carols, and get presents for Santa Clause, if we were good."_

 _"You mean the red big guy?" Questioned Zuma being sarcastic,_

 _The pups and Ryder chuckled,_

 _"You sure know what to say, Zuma!" Replied Rubble,_

 _"Yeah, dude." Zuma said continuing his game of Pup Pup Boogie competing against Skye but it ended up in a tie,_

 _"Can we have a go? Please!" Begged Marshall jumping up and down excitingly,_

 _"Sure!" Answered Skye doing a back flip and then leaping on a cushion, watching Chase and Marshall compete against each other,_

 _Chase and Marshall began their Pup Pup Boogie tournament and who ever won stayed on and whoever won the final would remain as the champion of Pup Pup Boogie until someone reclaimed the rightful place as champion anew._

 _"Watch the master, master all the skills!" Assured Chase concentrating on his moves,_

 _"You better watch your back, Chase because this master is way faster… like a blaster!" Warned Marshall, all the pups chuckling along with Ryder,_

 _Rubble yawned putting on his sleeping mask,_

 _"Good night everyone." Yawned Rubble,_

 _"It's almost bedtime pups." Said Ryder as he yawned defining he was exhausted just like Rubble yawned,_

 _"Do we have to?" Questioned Rocky,_

 _"Yes, because you need your full energy tomorrow."_

 _"But Christmas is the day after that." Said Zuma,_

 _"I know that's why we need to be ready for it." Replied Ryder,_

 _"Oh, okay."_

 _Chase and Marshall finished their game of Pup Pup Boogie and it ended up with Marshall doing the tail spin, somehow winning._

 _"That was luck Marshall."_

 _"Well, tomorrow I'm going to tell Everest." Whispered Marshall,_

 _"Okay." Replied Chase whispering as they both went to their pup house and fell asleep,_

 _All the pups and Ryder went to bed. There was a big day ahead of them and they needed to get it accessible, before Christmas arose. They were surely expectant for it, because of all the gifs, presents and family. Christmas is a relevant event, because it's a new-year happening and Ryder expected it, even the whole Adventure Bay did, they would get gifts from their relatives, siblings or even friends! Adventure Bay was a happy peaceful place that many occasions would happen in it. Many rescues, just by the PAW patrol, the heroes of Adventure Bay who everybody encouraged, supported and cheered for._

 _It was morning and Chase as usual took out his megaphone and awoke all the pups. After that was done, they ate breakfast and drank water and Marshall and Chase asked permission if they could go visit Jake's resort. Marshall was so excited to tell her how much he cared for her and for her to reveal his feelings. But the only problem is he was concerned about his clumsiness of not messing anything up. He didn't want Everest to see if he was dumb or anything similar like that._

 _"Well you ready for this Marshall?" Questioned Chase seeing Marshall looking anxious about this,_

 _"Yeah, it's no big deal, I guess." Acknowledged Marshall, remembering the fun times he had with Everest,_

 _"So, you're sure about this, right?"_

 _"Definitely." Marshall said nodding in response,_

 _Chase and Marshall hopped into their rigs and they drove all the way to Jake's resort, they let Ryder know where they went first and all the other pups were decorating the Christmas tree with ornaments and decorations, Rocky was helping out with the Christmas lights, and Ryder was dribbling a soccer ball._

 _Chase and Marshall arrived at Jake's resort and they saw Everest about to snowboard down the hill, they got down and went at Everest's side._

 _"Everest!"_

 _"Hey pups, why'd you come here?"_

 _"Nothing to do with me." Said Chase pushing Marshall beside Everest, Marshall was really anxious about doing this, but he had no choice, he wanted to tell her already, he liked her from the very beginning and he was going to let her know,_

 _"What's up Marshall?" Interrogated Everest, curious to find out why Marshall and Chase came to visit her,_

 _"Hey Everest, I wanted to let you know that… uh… it's Christmas!" Said Marshall, Chase face palmed himself frustrated with Marshall not saying the actual thing he was here for,_

 _"I know! I'm so excited! Anything else?"_

 _Marshall took a deep breath he firstly looked at Chase,_

 _"You can do it!" Encouraged Chase whispering,_

 _Marshall then answered,_

 _"I-I like y-" Marshall got cut from his sentence by his collar,_

 _"PAW patrol, to the lookout!" Ordered Ryder,_

 _"Uh, I've got to go Everest." Said Marshall,_

 _"Yep, it's your duty to attend." Said Everest,_

 _"See you Everest." Said Marshall, but he wasn't looking where he was going and he tripped over a snowball and landed in his rig."_

 _"Wow, nice stunt Marshall!" Encouraged Everest,_

 _"Thank you, Everest." Replied Marshall blushing,_

 _Chase and Marshall drove back to the Lookout and entered the Lookout Chase tried to avoid Marshall's clumsiness, but failed to do so._

 _"Well, that was an unexpected wipe out." Declared Marshall, all the pups glaring at him, he chuckled and they all got into a line and the elevator rose. Quietness filled the elevator. Chase stepped out saying his catchphrase,_

 _"PAW patrol ready for action Ryder, sir!"_

 _"It's almost Christmas, pups. And we need to make sure it stays that way!"_

 _"Alright, what do you need Ryder?" Interrogated Chase stepping out from the group ready to do any mission,_

 _"Hmm, this is a huge emergency."_

 _"Emergency?" Questioned Marshall,_

 _"Why do you look surprised Marshall, we've been on missions almost the whole time!" Said Skye,_

 _"Mayor Goodway was outlining to make a perfect day for Adventure Bay in two days, so it could all be ready, but there is only one slightly little problem."_

 _"What's that Ryder?" Questioned Skye, not knowing why Ryder took so long to give out the real information of why they were here,_

 _"Mayor Goodway is nowhere to be seen and nobody knows where she is and without a Mayor means no holiday speech."_

 _"That's awful, dude."_

 _"Chase! I need you're super spy equipment to find out where Mayor Goodway is and track her down and find the source of it."_

 _"Super spy Chase is on the case!"_

 _"Skye! With your copter and your aviator skills try spot any places where Mayor Goodway could have fallen and try look for her."_

 _"Yay, this pup's gotta fly!"_

 _"Marshall! Look in high trees or in anything high with your ladder."_

 _"I'm fired up!"_

 _"And we might need another pup for this mission." Apprised Ryder,_

 _Ryder scrolled to a tree icon,_

 _"Everest! Shouted all the pups in excitement,_

 _"What do you need, Ryder?"_

 _"Everest! Mayor Goodway is missing and I need you to search the mountains!"_

 _"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"_

 _"Alright, PAW patrol is on a roll!"_

 _The pups cheered Ryder as he dashed to the pole. Chase, Skye, Marshall and Everest got into their vehicle and they hit the road._

 _Everest looked at the mountains. And Ryder and the pups gridlocked at City Hall._

 _"Alright, pups. We need to find Mayor Goodway in time."_

 _"Yep!"_

 _"Marshall you look at the forest since there are steep places over there. Chase try sniff around and see where her tracks may have gone too. And Skye, you know what to do!"_

 _"Yep, this pup's gotta fly!_

 _"Alright Chase do your sniffing!" Ordered Ryder,_

 _"Yes sir, Ryder, sir." Obeyed Chase sniffing around,_

 _"I think I found *Achoo! Excuse me."_

 _"No worry's Chase."_

 _"I found Mayor Goodway, her tracks lead this way!" Said Chase hopping in his rig,_

 _"Great work, Chase! Let's go!"_

 _Ryder hopped on his ATV and superseded Chase, since he knew where Mayor Goodway was._

 _They finally ended up in the forest and Chase got off his rig and kept on sniffing, he knew she was very close._

 _"Well, where are they Chase?" Questioned Ryder, making the "they" into Mayor Goodway and Chickaleta,_

 _"They're very close, Ryder, sir. I caught their scent and I think they're down… HERE!" Replied Chase pointing his paw down a crevasse where he saw Mayor Goodway concerned from the look on her face, she was very concerned,_

 _"Nice sniffing, Chase!" Emboldened Ryder, scratching Chase's ear,_

 _"Ah, yes, that's the spot!" Said Chase placid and courageous,_

 _"Ryder! I was so concerned! I didn't know who to call!"_

 _"What about the PAW patrol?" Interrogated Ryder,_

 _"Ah, yes, I knew that." Said Mayor Goodway not wanting them to think she was silly, she consign to oblivion all about the PAW patrol, in fact she was pessimistic and concerned too much, that that's why how she forgot about them,_

 _Ryder took contact with Skye,_

 _"Skye! We established Mayor Goodway, I need you here at the forest."_

 _"Roger that, Ryder." Answered Skye turning away from the mountains and towards the forest,_

 _Ryder communicated Everest and Marshall too and they also got here after Skye._

 _After the task was accomplished, Ryder, Mayor Goodway and the pups en route to City Hall. Ryder left Mayor Goodway at City Hall and the rest of them pups, including Everest who decided to join the fun, disembarked at the Lookout; all the other pups howled when they got there._

 _"Ryder, pups you're here." Aforesaid Rubble satisfied that they saved the day again,_

 _"Yep, and we found Mayor Goodway safe and sound!" Said Ryder as feedback,_

 _"Well, what now, Ryder?"_

 _"Go have all the fun you want, pups. We'll be decorating the Christmas tree later on." Assured Ryder driving his ATV in the garage of the Lookout,_

 _"Yes, who wants to play volleyball?" Questioned Marshall, knowing volleyball was a fun and interactive activity, and that everyone loved volleyball,_

 _"Alright, let's go at the beach." Said Everest running fast with the pups after her,_

 _Chase and Marshall slowed down,_

 _"So Marshall, did you tell Everest?"_

 _"Uhh, I don't think so."_

 _"It's your reconciliation, Marshall." Said Chase,_

 _"Yeah, I'll tell her, but I have to be aware." Responded Marshall,_

 _"Why do you need to be aware?"_

 _"Remember?"_

 _"Remember what?" Questioned Chase not able to identify what Marshall was trying to tell him,_

 _"My clumsiness? That I'm an accident prone?"_

 _"Oh, yeah." Said Chase not wanting to make contact with Marshall's eyes, not thinking he was dumb or anything, but he could be accident prone almost every day,_

 _"You're ignoring me, Chase." Frowned Marshall,_

 _"I'm not…" There was a pause and Chase continued speaking. "Look if you want to tell Everest, you can, I'm not forcing you too. But remember always have confidence." Said Chase, patting Marshall on the shoulder as he ran to catch up with the others,_

 _"He thinks I'm an idiot." Said Marshall talking to himself. "Well who does he think he is? I'm not scared… and I'll prove it to him!" Continued Marshall before running up to catch up with them,_

 _Everyone were in their position before they saw a running Dalmatian towards them,_

 _"Where's Marshall?" Questioned Rocky wondering what could've happened to him,_

 _"Uh oh." Said Skye, but she was right, "uh oh" was right, she saw Marshall about to crash into the others,_

 _"I had to ask." Said Rocky sighing,_

 _"Wait, for me pups! Woah… look out!" Said Marshall before crashing into the others, he looked at Everest who chuckled at him,_

 _"Oh no, she thinks I'm an idiot." Thought Marshall, he got up and walked away,_

 _"Sorry pups, I'm just in your way." Said Marshall depressed, seeing Chase shaking his head in annoyance and frustration, he walked away,_

 _After a while of having a game of volleyball, the pups took a break, Everest saw Marshall by his own all isolated looking at the ground depressed. She walked up to him and sat beside him, confusion hit her. Everest didn't know why Marshall was sad, she thought he was cute._

 _"Are you okay, Marshall?"_

 _"WHAT?" Bellowed Marshall falling over, but quickly rising himself up,_

 _"You scared me." Said Marshall but he didn't care,_

 _"Sorry." Apologized Everest,_

 _"No, it's alright." Replied Marshall half smiling, sighing,_

 _"So what's the matter?"_

 _"I… don't think I should tell you."_

 _"I guess it's a secret then, right?"_

 _"Yeah." Responded Marshall, attempting not to say any word that might slip from his tongue,_

 _"Alright, you wanna join a game of volleyball?"_

 _"Sure!" Answered Marshall walking behind Everest as they both made it to the net,_

 _"Are you going to play volleyball with us?" Challenged Chase waiting for a response from the Dalmatian,_

 _"Yes! And I promise I'll try not to mess anything up… I mean…" Marshall didn't want Everest to think he was a joker or an accident prone. He just wanted to ditch his clumsiness positively,_

 _"Are you trying to hide something, Marshall?" Challenged Everest staring hard at Marshall about to wipe out,_

 _Marshall couldn't take it anymore and Chase saw he was acting strange, but then Chase saw the answer to the question, Marshall was about to burst the words out of his mouth, but fortunately Chase stopped him in time,_

 _"I have a cru-"_

 _"Marshall!" Interrupted Chase; "Why don't we go have a talk?"_

 _Chase and Marshall got as far as possible from the other pups so they can't overhear their discussion,_

 _"Chase, I can't help it! I'm a loser and what was I thinking? Everest will never like me back." Interpreted Marshall,_

 _"Marshall, you got to be who you are. Be yourself, that's the best part." Advised Chase,_

 _"I don't know, Chase. All I do is mess things up and for what?"_

 _The other pups were wondering what they were discussing about and if it was important. It was silence but then Skye broke the silence,_

 _"Everest, I think Marshall has a crush on you?" Guessed Skye, not sure if that was right, but she guessed,_

 _"Wait, what? I'm confused." Answered Everest,_

 _"From the look of things, the way he was reacting around you."_

 _"I don't mind if he has a crush on me." Said Everest admitting she accepted Marshall's offer,_

 _"You don't?"_

 _"Nope, in fact, I think I maybe like him?" Said Everest blushing a bit, but it was kind of difficult to see from her warm fur,_

 _"You do?" Challenged Skye thinking Everest and Marshall were a cute couple,_

 _"I'm not so sure about that Skye." Said Everest thinking it over,_

 _"Oh, because I wonder why Chase is trying to act so mature around me." Said Skye in a deep thought,_

 _"It's because Chase likes you, Skye." Said Zuma,_

 _"Right." Said Skye blushing,_

 _Chase and Marshall finished their talking and went back to their game of volleyball along with the other pups. Their pup tags beeped._

 _"Pups! To the Lookout!" Exclaimed Ryder in a hurry,_

 _"Ryder needs us!" Shouted the pups as they made their way to the Lookout,_

 _Everest was additionally called for this she wondered why, but now was not the time because Ryder needed her and the pups. The pups got at the Lookout and saw Ryder dressed in his winter jacket, gloves and hat. It was freezing outside. Ryder was building a snowman, he was quite chilly._

 _"Hey pups! Let's build a snowman and decorate the Christmas tree!" Said Ryder elevated as he waited the whole day to do this,_

 _"Alright, dude!" Said Zuma as he dashed in the Lookout with the other pups too to get their hats and uniforms, rushed back out and helped Ryder build a snowman._

 _"Let's build a snowman!" Exclaimed Skye doing a backflip and landing with a grace,_

 _"I'm with you." Replied Zuma, rolling a snowball along the snow to expand it into a bigger snowball,_

 _"Chase, Marshall and Everest can you help me with the Christmas tree?" Questioned Ryder waiting for an answer out of each pup,_

 _"Chase is on the case!" Exclaimed Chase dashing to the tree and placing ornaments in his cannon shooter so he can shoot it and land in a branch,_

 _"Let's do it!" Replied Everest following Chase,_

 _"Let's go!" Said Marshall, almost tripping over an ornament, but luckily he saw it just in time,_

 _"Phew." Cried Marshall. "You can't trick me!" Continued Marshall, Everest and Chase chuckling,_

 _"Well, what should we sing?" Questioned Skye, knowing Christmas is nothing without a song and carol,_

 _"I know! Deck the halls!" Said Chase, after that call everyone began to sing,_

 _"Deck the halls, with full of puppies! Fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la, la la la la. This, the PAW patrol is so jolly! Fa la la la la, la la la la. It's Santa Clause's arrival! Fa la la la la, la la la la. Christmas can be very vital! Fa la la la la, la la la la. Hope Santa brings us lots of presents! Fa la la la la, la la la la. We need some merry, merry spirit! Fa la la la la, la la la la. We're the pups of Adventure Bay!" Fa la la la la, la la la la. Fa la la la la, la la la la. Hooray!" Bellowed all the pups joyful,_

 _"Nice song, pups!"_

 _"Thanks, dude!" Answered Zuma before glancing at the Christmas tree, it was vacant with no ornaments or decorations on the branches of the tree._

 _"Well, let's decorate the Chrismas tree. At least, we finished the snowman!" Exclaimed Skye doing a backflip with a smile on her face,_

 _"All right, let's do this!" Said Everest,_

 _All the pups got settled at finalizing the Christmas tree off. After a half an hour all the pups finished decorating the tree and were very elevated when they saw it from further away._

 _Marshall attempted to not by any chance fall into his own paws and fracture himself into any disarray that might humiliate himself in front of Everest. He valued Chase's advice of being himself and not attempting to be somebody else which won't get established. He knew he could just be himself and not by any chance endeavour something new. He didn't want to achieve a goal just yet, only if it meant being with Everest. He had to just get along with his clumsiness. He sometimes would even disregard his clumsiness and not take charge by it. He has to prove to himself that he's trustworthy, even though he was always, and easy to handle at often bigger jobs. He wanted to verify to Everest that he wasn't just a clumsy pup, but indomitable and merciful. Totally the opposite of ruthless Marshall was. He had to make his existence not only real, but admirable by his friends._

 _"So, Marshall, are you okay?" Questioned Everest concerned about Marshall, acting weird lately around Everest,_

 _"Yes. Everything's alright, at the moment." Said Marshall adding the last three words to his sentence,_

 _"Wait a sec. I think I know what's going on." Said Everest smiling and walking around Marshall who didn't move a muscle,_

 _"You do?" Interrogated Marshall, gulping_

 _"You like me, right?"_

 _Marshall stayed inaudible, he did not speak a word, he thought Everest didn't like him back, but was he wrong or right?_

 _"Marshall, that's alright! I mean…" Everest took a step closer to Marshall and whispered in his ear. "I like you too." Whispered Everest,_

 _Marshall was delighted to hear this, he was so delighted that he wanted to embrace Everest, but not in front of the pups, that's for sure, it would've been embarrassing for him and Everest. He had just another question._

 _"As a friend?"_

 _"No, silly. I like… like you! I have a crush on you too, Marshall!" Whispered Everest blushing,_

 _"What? I mean…" Marshall turned around and thought to himself, "Yes, she really likes me! YES! YES! YES!" Cried Marshall, but was interrupted by Everest in his thoughts,_

 _"Marshall? Marshall? MARSHALL!" Bellowed Everest concerned, thinking something happened to him,_

 _Marshall was confused he looked at Everest and then remembered she said she likes him, a lot. Marshall jumped and fell on Everest, licking her. But then a sudden thought was in his mind, the pups were watching them!_

 _"Hey pups." Said Marshall slightly embarrassed like Everest,_

 _Chase waved his paw in confusion, he had no idea what had just happened._

 _"I think you should get of me, Marshall." Growled Everest embarrassed, she didn't really like getting embarrassed at all,_

 _"Right." Answered Marshall getting of Everest, by moving his paws backwards,_

 _Everest got up and licked Marshall back and went into the direction where the pups were. Marshall came too, but instantly tripped over a carrot and found himself on top of the pups all looking at him annoyed,_

 _"Heh, sorry pups." Apologized Marshall,_

 _"Marshall, can I talk to you for a second?" Questioned Chase walking to the opposite direction from the pups with Marshall,_

 _"You finally admitted it to Everest!"_

 _"Yep, I sure did." Answered Marshall, happy not needing to be worried anymore, he was now happy and sound,_

 _"Well, nice work!"_

 _"I couldn't have done it without you Chase!" Said Marshall embracing Chase,_

 _"Thanks so much, Chase!" Continued Marshall happier than ever,_

 _"No problem, Marshall. Just remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Advised Chase,_

 _Chase and Marshall went to meet the other pups and Ryder came out from the Lookout with a suspicious look on his face._

 _"Pups, I just figured out something." Said Ryder grasping a letter in his right hand,_

 _"What's that Ryder?" Questioned Skye,_

 _"It's relevant, I guess. Christmas is tomorrow and we need to get a good night sleep! Santa Clause will bring us presents, if we're good." Said Ryder taking the letter and retrieving it,_

 _"I can't wait it will be so much fun!" Said Skye performing a backflip,_

 _"I better go. I'll be back for Christmas!" Assured Everest,_

 _"Goodbye, I'll see you later, Everest." Said Marshall winking at her,_

 _It was finally Christmas day, and all the pups awoke, not needing Chase's help this time. They were very excited and went to see the presents under the tree. Ryder opened his present first and then the pups, they all got bones and treats._

 _Everest arrived at the scene._

 _"Everest!" Exclaimed Marshall running at her, and hugging her and then licking her,_

 _"Hello, cutie." Replied Everest walking to the Christmas tree, where she saw the pups unwrapping their presents,_

 _Everest was contented to be with Marshall, she loved the way he was invariably hilarious and class clown. She couldn't love another pup than him. He always made her laugh, when he was clumsy, but she thought that was the best part about him, she thought he wanted to make people and pups laugh or chuckle, she loved Marshall so much. She couldn't let go of him, she also had a crush on Marshall from the very beginning when he started to aid her around, whenever she needed assisting. Marshall was always there for her and Everest knew Marshall also loved Christmas._

 _Marshall was very happy too, he was finally with Everest. Everyone had a bright and lovely Christmas with carols, songs, and most especially most relevant, family. Being with Everest was anything Marshall wanted! After all, this was a Magical Christmas Gift!_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this One-Shot! I appreciate you reading this and if you look forward to another story or anything similar, then don't forget to review or PM.**_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:_ _I do not by any circumstances own the PAW patrol._

 ** _Don't forget to review! Until next time, be on the LOOKOUT!_**

 ** _JoshDD_**


End file.
